Intimidation And Confusion
by demifanatic123
Summary: Alex Russo is intimidated by no one, She intimidates people. People don't make Alex Russo nervous, Alex Russo makes people nervous. And Alex Russo isn't afraid of anything or anyone. But that all might change when one person comes into her life. -Rated T for now but might change in later chapters.-
1. The State Of Confusion

**A/N: This was inspired by RiddleMeThisBatman's story All In Good Time. If you haven't read it. Please do.**

Disclamer: I don't own anything but the story line.

* * *

Ugh, I so want to get out of here already. I wonder if I could make the clock move faster without Dad noticing. Okay, I need to make up a spell. Hmmm, what rhymes with clock. Block, flock, dock, hawk, jock, lock, mock...

"ALEX! Why are you rhyming?" I snap out of my thoughts and look at my angry father. Crap, I thought I was doing that in my head. "Alex, Are you listening?" Shoot, I zoned out again.

"Yes Daddy, I always listen to you teach because my wizard studies are important." I lie to him with an innocent smile on my face.

"Alright then, Do the spell." He orders. Dangit I should have seen this coming. I smile at him and get up taking my wand out of my boot before quickly doing a spell that freezes time for as long as you can hop on one foot. Youd think as wizards we would have a better spell for freezing time but no. This is what we are stuck with. I hop out of the lair and into the sub shop before putting my foot back down and running out of the building and into Waverly Place. I start to call a cab but then remember that I'm a wizard and broke. I walk over to a secluded corner and flash myself to Stevies apartment where Stevie, Harper, and Mason are waiting my arival.

"There you are my love." Mason greets me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What took you so long?" Stevie asks.

"Had to get out of wizard lessons. It was a pain." I complain.

"Well good thing is your here now so we can get high!" Harper yells complete with thrusting her fist up in the air. I laugh as Harpers eyes light up when Stevie lights a joint and inhales deep. Slowly the smoke comes back out of her mouth and she smiles.

"Like magic." Stevie comments before passing the joint over to Harper. Harper takes a drag becore passing it to me. I inhale the smoke into my lungs and hold it there for a while before exhaling and looking at Mason.

"Want some?" I ask holding the joint out to him. He looks tempted for a second but then shakes his head.

"No love, you know I dont smoke." He tells me in that british accent of his. "I'm just here to spend time with you." He whispers before kissing me on the forehead. You see, the annoying thing about Mason is, we have been together for 10 months, and he's never even kissed me on the lips. He says he just wants to take it slow but. Come on, He's been taking it too slow. I wont live forever.

Soon enough after finishing the joint we are all as high as clouds, except for Mason of course. Me, Stevie, and Harper dig into some oreos, potato chips, pickles, and popcorn soon after we get high, we get the munchies. All the while Mason sits there looking so uncomfortable. All of a sudden he stands up and looks like he does right before changing into a werewolf.

"I've got to go." He says hurriedly before rushing out the door.

"I wonder what that was about." I muse out loud with a mouth full of potato chips. Stevie and Harper both shrug and we all go back to eating.

* * *

"Have you seen the new girls?" I here someone whisper to someone else at school. They sure need to work on they're whispering skills because I could here them.

"There's a new girl?" I question Steive. I cant beileve other people know about this before I do. I'm always the one to know things first. People come to me if they need to know whats going on around school, not the other way around.

"Yeah, There's like, Five of them. They aren't related or anything either. But they all know eachother and came to the school together, it's weird." Stevie says. That is pretty weird. I mean if a group of people come into the school at the same time they are usually siblings or at least cousins.

"Have you seen them yet?" I ask Stevie. I am dying to know what they look like. If they are going to be cool or nerds like my brother that I have to pick on. Stevie shakes her head as the bell rings. We both sigh before looking at eachother.

"Wanna ditch?" We say at the same time. We immediatly start cracking up while walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Dude, If we got caught we would be in so much trouble." I whisper to Stevie while she lights a joint. She takes a drag before passing it to me.

"I know, That's half the fun right?" She says laughing. I nod my head, agreeing with her, before taking a drag myself and passing it back.

"Where do you get this stuff anyway? You always have pot." I laugh. And it's true. Everytime I'm with Stevie she has pot, I swear she grows it herself or something before this stuff takes money.

"Let's just say I'm black mailing my drug dealer into giving me free pot." She giggles and I nod my head.

"Smart move." I tell her. Before we can talk some more we hear footsteps.

"Shit." Stevie curses under her breath. She puts the joint out before sticking it in her pocket and we both run to different stalls. Soon we here heels clacking in the bathroom. Two girls that I have never seen before walk in.

"It smells like pot in here." One of them says scrunching there noses up. I immediatly start panicking. What if they are one hundred percent against drugs? What if we get caught? I mean I am the school bad ass and they do call me Rebel Russo but I could go to jail for this.

"I wish we had some." The other girl says and I sigh in relief. After they finish fixing their hair they leave the bathroom and I walk out of the stall. I see Stevie walk out too and I flashed her a grin.

"I swear I thought we were gonna get caught." I say laughing. Stevie nods her head and laughs too.

* * *

"Sweetheart, Are you high?" Mason asks me at lunch.

"Maybe." I reply. Mason gets really weird about me smoking for some reason. He never tries to stop me though.

"Dont do too much of that stuff at once dear." He tells me and I nod ignoring what he says. I sit and eat my fries until Harper sits down at the table followed by Stevie.

"Hey guys!" Harper says really cheery. I dont understand how one person could be that happy all the time. I just smile at her and we immediatly fall into our usual lunch time chatter. Suddenly we hear a girl yell and the whole cafiteria goes silent. We all look and see a girl on the ground, obviously she had been shoved, and we see a girl above her glaring while four others stand behind her.

"That's for messing with my friend." She yells before they all go sit down.

"They must be the new girls." I muse aloud while staring at them. One of them had shoulder length, brown curly hair and had a very hip hoppy outfit on, she has light brown eyes. The second one has long dark brown, almost black hair and its pin straight. She has big lips and dark brown eyes. The next one has straight blonde hair and blue eyes, She was wearing alot of pink and seemed like the preppy one out of the group. The next one has really short blonde hair and blue eyes. And the last one. The girl who shoved the other one. She has long black hair and dark brown eyes. Her attire? A white tee shirt with a leather jacket over it. Tight ripped black skinny jeans and heeled black leather boots.

"They are hot." Stevie says.

"I know." I agree. I am bi. And it's not a secret. I have dated many girls and many boys. Steive is Lesbian. Harper is straight.

* * *

Later in the day I found out their names. Caitlyn, Dana, Tess, Miley, and Mitchie. Nobody knows why they moved here or where from. Right now its the end of the day and I am getting my stuff out of my locker. I grab my stuff and walk outside to find that its raining. I groaned and started my walk home. I couldnt ask for a ride because everyone had already left. I had detention. I walk for a little while before a car pulls up next to me. The car is black and has tinted windows. The window rolls down and I see one of the new girls from today. I think this one is Mitchie.

"Need a ride?" She asks. I sigh, I dont know this girl but it is raining really hard and im cold. I nod my head and she geastures to the passenger side. I run over to that side and hop in.

"Thanks." I tell her. She looks at me for a minute before smirking.

"Your welcome." She says. "So why were you walking in the rain anyway?"

"I had to leave school early, I had detention." I tell her.

"Ah, I see we got a bad ass over here." She says smirking.

"They dont call me Rebel Russo for nothing." I take alot of pride in my reputation. Suddenly she starts laughing.

"I dont beileve your that bad." She deadpans. I look at her with a look of disbeilef.

"Oh, but I am. I am the fearless Rebel Russo. Not afriad or intimidated by anything." I gloat. She arches her eyebrow at me.

"Oh really?" She asks. Pulling into some random empty parking lot. I look around confused. I see her unbuckle her seat belt before crawling over to me and straddling me. Almost instantly my heart starts beating faster and I get a little nervous. "So your not intimidated or nervous by this?" She asks.

"Haha, no. I told you, I dont get intimidated or nervous since you threw that in." I tell her confidently even though inside I am pretty nervous. She leans closer to me, about an inch away from my lips.

"What about now?" She whispers. I shake my head at her. She smirks before leaning forward more, her lips lightly brushing over mine before she ducks her head and starts kissing my neck. I gasp and she chuckles lightly before finding my pulse point and sucking on it. I try to hold in a moan but I'm sure she hears it because of the way I feel her lips form into a smirk. She pulls away from my neck and I am breathing heavily. She puts her lips close to my ear and I feel her warm breath on me. "See your nervous now." She whispers before crawling back into her seat and driving the rest of the way to my place while I sit there and try to figure out what just happened.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the first chapter. Review and more chapters will come!**


	2. The Belly Of The Beast

**A/N: I know it's short guys, I'm sorry. But I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

* * *

"...And then she just dropped me off at my house like nothing ever happened." I told Stevie dumbfounded by yesterdays events. When we arrived at my house she just waved at me and drove off.

"Oh wow. Seems to me like the girls got the hots for Rebel Russo. I'd tap that if I were you." Stevie tells me smiling. I smile thinking about banging that body but quickly shake that thought out of my mind.

"Stevie, I cant. I'm with Mason." I tell her sighing. I may be a rebel but I am commited to him. No matter how bored I am with our relationship.

"Alex! When are you just going to dump him? He hasnt even kissed you! You've already gone farther with that Mitchie chick than him." Stevie exclaims. Stevie has been trying to get me to break up with Mason for a while now. She thinks that he is pretty useless. He has only ever hugged me and kissed me on the cheek or forhead.

"I dont know Stevie. He's so nice but our relationship is boring. I need some excitement but I dont want to break up with him." I groan running my hands down my face. "What should I do?"

"It's easy. You dont wanna break up with him, So dont. Just mess around a little bit. It's not gonna hurt anything. He will never know." Stevie tells me smirking. I just shake my head amused.

"Your fucking crazy, but okay." I tell her. I know it's wrong but if you saw that body, you would do it too. I mean I just want to rip her clothes off and ravage her.

* * *

"Hey not so Rebel Russo." I here whispered in my ear. Chills run down my back as I feel her breathing on the back of my neck. I close my locker and turn around. I look at the girl standing in front of me and unconsiously lick my lips. Then I remember what she called me. I narrow my eyes at her.

"I'm more of a rebel then you'll ever be." I tell her. She grins at me and strokes my cheek.

"Oh sweetheart. Look at you trying to be bad. I have have done worse things than you can imagine." She tucks my hair behind my ear and leans forward. "You dont know just how dangerous I can be wizard." She pulls back and pats my cheek before walking away. I lean against the lockers dumbfounded. She knows I'm a wizard? I flip out my phone and call Stevie.

"Meet me on the roof top. We need to talk." I tell her and hang up sneaking to the back of the school where the secret staircase is to the rooftop. I sit there for a few minutes before the door opens and Stevie walks out and sits next to me.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" Stevie asks me worriedly.

"Mitchie called me a wizard. She knows I'm a wizard, but how?" I ask Stevie. Her eyes go wide.

"Shit. I dont know but she better not be a mortal because if she is we are in deep shit." Stevie says. I run my fingers through my hair.

"I know. I'm so confused. What do we do?" I ask.

"Simple. We confront her." Stevie says and I nod my head agreeing.

* * *

"Hey. Follow me. We need to talk." I demand Mitchie and start walking away knowing that she will follow. I walk to the steps that head up to the roof hearing her follow. I open the door and walk out on the roof.

"What is this? Some type of intervention?" She says seeing Stevie and Max also up there.

"You called me a wizard?" I question.

"Oh, So this is what this is about. Yes, I called you a wizard. That's what you are." Mitchie says with an attitude.

"How do you know that?" I ask. "And are you mortal?" I run my fingers through my hair. This girl confuses me.

"I can sense magic and no. Im not mortal." She says sitting down calmly. I squint my eyes at her as I look her up and down.

"What are you?" She smiles at me and pats next to her telling me to sit. I shake my head and stay standing, glaring, in front of her.

"Get rid of your friends and we'll talk." She practically demands. I shake my head at her.

"Nope. They stay with me." I tell her. She glares at me and I glare right back.

"Get rid of them or I will do it and it will be more violent than if you politely ask them to leave. Now, you can choose to do as I say or be stubborn and get your friends hurt." Mitchie threatens. I look back at Max and Stevie and sigh.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I tell them. Max nods but Stevie stands there stubbornly. "Stevie, go. I'll be fine." I assure her. Stevie glares at Mitchie intensely.

"If you hurt her you will die." She threatens before walking out with Max. I turn back to Mitchie and stare at her expectently.

"Now why exactly did they have to leave for you to tell me what you are?" I ask her.

"Dont be so grumpy." She says rolling her eyes.

"Will you just answer my question?" I practically yell. I dont know why I yelled but something about her just gets under my skin. Suddenly my back is slammed against the wall by the stairs and Mitchie is right in front of me pinning me to the wall. Damn that was fast. Yep, she's definatly not human.

"Dont yell at me wizard. I am much more dangerous than you." She warns. Shit that made me dizzy.

"I'm the one with the wand and powers." I tell her. "How could you be more powerful than me?" I hear her chuckle lowly before she looks up at me and grins menacingly at me. I gasp when I see fangs protruding out of her gums. "Holy shit." I whisper. She reaches up and takes two color contacts out of her eyes and I see that her eyes are blood red. I suddenly feel warmth in my lower adomen. How in the hell am I getting turned on by this? She's practically a demon.

"Are you scared wizard?" She asks smirking.

"I told you before. I'm not afraid of anything." I tell her looking dead in her eyes. She looks at me studying me for a while before smirking.

"I turn you on." She states. She presses her body up against mine and runs a cold finger down my neck and chest. My breathing picks up and all I wanna do is fuck her. She runs her hands up my shirt before scratching down my stomach, I let out a small moan and she smirks once again before leaning in slowly. I grab her jet black hair and crash my lips to hers. Our kiss is passion filled and lustful. She forces her tounge into my mouth and I moan when our tounges touch for the first time. We start battling for dominace and she wins. Mitchie pulls me off of the wall and lays me on the ground before crawling ontop of me and nipping at my bottom lip, drawling the slightest amount of blood and sucking it up before kissing my neck.

I know I should be freaked out that she just basically fed off me but I am too turned on to care. I feel her sucking and lightly nipping at my neck, not breaking any skin this time, and I just lay back letting out soft moans now and then. Her hand goes underneath my shirt and bra and she lightly scratches at my nipple. I let out a whimper, craving more. The black haired vampire pulls away from my neck and stares at me.

"How long has it been since you had a nice fuck?" She asks me seductively. Well I havent had sex since a month before I got with Mason...

"About 11 months." I tell her honestly. She grins ear to ear scanning my body up and down.

"Why so long?" She asks. I feel her hand trailing down my stomach to the waist band of my pants.

"Boyfriend." Was all I managed to get out. She was so close to where I wanted her most, I couldnt think straight. No pun intended.

"Are you still with him?" She asks while unbuttoning my jeans and yanking them down my legs. I nod my head and bite my lip as she runs her cold hands up and down my thighs. "This just keeps getting more and more interesting." Quickly my shirt gets pulled over my head and my bra get unhooked and thrown to the side. "Hmm." She hums. "Are you ready for the best fuck of your life?" She asks. I nod furiously and she smirks before slowly pulling my underwear down my legs and then spreading them open. After that the air was filled with pants, moans, screams, and whimpers of pleasure.

* * *

**A/N: Alex just cheated on Mason. And with a vampire. What do you think is going to happen next? Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Getting Caught

**A/N: I'm glad you guys are liking this so far and thanks for the sweet reviews! Without further a do, Here's chapter 3!**

Disclamer: I don't own anything but the plot!

* * *

After our little session on the roof top she got up and walked back down the steps, after blowing me a kiss, leaving me naked and disheaveld, lying flat on my back. I run my fingers through my hair breathing heavily. Suddenly the door to the steps opens and I hear a gasp. I look over and see Stevie covering her eyes.

"Shit Alex, Put your clothes on!" Stevie exclaims. I quickly stand up and gather my clothing putting them on in record time.

"Okay, I'm dressed." I tell her. She uncovers her eyes and smirks at me.

"I was waiting at the end of the steps for you, I heard a scream and you curse. Then she walked down the steps a couple minutes later and told me that I didnt want to go up here. I thought you were dead, Not getting fucked." She laughs. "How was it?"

"That was the best sex of my life." I tell her honestly. She starts laughing and high fives me before her face goes serious.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you. What is she?" Suddenly I remember why we were up here anyway.

"A vampire."

* * *

"So she's a vampire?" Harper whispers. I nod my head and she looks behind her. I follow her line of vision and see she's looking at Mitchie and her friends. When Mitchie see's me looking at her she winks at me and smirks when I blush.

"It makes since. They all are hot." Max says practically drooling over them. I hit him in the back of the head to get him to stop staring. "Ow!" He yells and I laugh at him.

"So, What are you gonna do now?" Stevie asks. I look at her confused. "I mean, You hit it, your gonna quit it now right?" She says. When I bite my lip and dont answer she looks at me sternly. "Right?"

"What are we talking about love?" I am so glad for that interuption. Mason kisses my cheek as he sits down and I see Mitchie wrinkle her nose in disgust out of the corner of my eye. Mason wrinkles his nose too with out even looking in Mitchie's direction. "Babe, I need to talk to you outside please." He says walking outside. I follow him and give him a confused look.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"There are vampires in the school. I think it's the new girls." He tells me. So that's what this is about. "Vampires and warewolfes really are enimies. Just like in Twilight." He explains. "And they do have an odor."

"You dont exactly smell nice dog." I hear a voice behind me. I quickly turn around to see Mitchie and the rest of her group standing there. Mitchie walks up to Mason and he growls. "So Alex, This is your boyfriend?" She says chuckling.

"For 10 months." He growls. Mitchie hums and walks over to me tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I thought you'd have better taste than to date a warewolf." She tells me a smile tugging at her lips when she hears Mason getting even more pissed off.

"Get your hands off of her." Mason orders. I stand watching the exchange not really knowing what to do.

"Hmm, She didnt want my hands off of her earlier. Maybe you should start putting out so she wouldnt have to get it from a vampire." Mitchie says cheekily. My jaw drops and I look over at Mason.

"What?" He asks. Mason and Mitchie are glaring at each other now. Mitchie has a smirk on her lips while Mason look very upset.

"That's right mut. I fucked your girlfriend." Mitchie tells him. Mason looks over at me and I stand there helplessly.

"Is that true Alex? Did you cheat on me?" He asks. I see the hurt in his eyes and I shamefully nod my head. "How could you?" He bellows. I flinch at his voice and I see him looking like he's about to change. He turns around and starts to run in the other direction.

"Mason." I scream running after him. He turns around quick and I stop running.

"Get away from me Alex. And stay away." He tells me. He turns back around and quickly runs out of sight. I turn back to a smirking Mitchie. I storm angrily torward her and slap her across the face.

"Why did you do that?" I scream. She glares at me with cold eyes and I glare right back, Not intimidated at all.

"I wanted to." She says nonchalantly. That makes me even angrier and I draw my hand back. Before I can fully swing and punch her in the face my arms are grabbed and held behind my back. I look behind me to see Caitlyn holding onto me. Mitchie walks closer to me and gets really close to my face. "I'd watch it if I were you. I could kill you at any moment that I feel like." She threatens.

"You told my boyfriend that I cheated on him." I spit out. I yank my arms trying to get out of the other vampires grip but obviously vampires are alot stronger than me.

"Well I didnt lie." She states. "I dont fucking care!" I shriek. "You dont tell him that." I continue fighting against Caitlyn but getting no where. Mitchie reaches down into my boot and grabs my wand.

"Miley, Go get the car. We better go home with her so she can finish her temper tantrum." Mitchie demands Miley. The blonde nods her head and quickly reappears in a black mustang. Tess opens the passenger side door and Caitlyn pushes me in the vehicle. The door slams and before I can open it back up I feel arms slide around me. "Where do you think your going?" Mitchie whispers in my ear. I sigh and lean back in the seat, deciding that it's better to not fight. As we start to pull off I see Stevie run out with her wand and tries to do a spell but it seems as there is some type of shield because nothing happens. "This is going to be fun." Mitchie tells the other girls and they giggle. What did I get myself into?

* * *

After driving for a while we arrive at a house in the woods. "Home sweet home." I hear Mitchie say. Everyone gets out of the car and one again Caitlyn is holding onto my arms. When I walk into the house I immediately notice that it is very dark. I see Mitchie walk into the kitchen and open the fridge and grab out a red bag of blood like they use at blood banks. She tears it open with her teeth and sucks it down. It's a disturbing sight really.

"Do you really have to do that right here? I mean fuck." I exclaim turning my head away from the blood drinking creature.

"Would you rather me starve?" She asks with an attitude before drinking the rest of the blood.

"Where's my wand?" I ask her remembering that she took it out of my boot.

"It's put away." She tells me. I sigh. I really dont know why she brought me here. The rest of the group seemingly went to do something else because it was just Mitchie and I in the room now.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask confused. I mean it's not everyday that you get kidnapped by vampires.

"Your temper was out of control. If I didnt get you out of there you were going to get us both exposed. That's also why I took your wand." She explains.

"I have every right to be pissed off Mitchie!" I exclaim. "Do you know how heart broken Mason is right now?"

"You werent happy with him. If you were happy with him you wouldnt of had sex with me." She says calmly. "And plus the dude...He's gay Alex." I look at her as if she had said the stupidest thing in the world.

"He's not gay. He dated me." I tell her. She gets out her phone and shows me a picture of Mason and some other dude clearly having sex. "Okay, I could of gone the rest of my life without seeing that." I yell shuddering in disgust. "When did you take this picture?" I ask her.

"On our first day of school. I was wondering around the school and saw two dude having sex and I took a picture to show the girls. Then today I saw him kiss you on the cheek and it made me realize that he cheated on you before you ever even had sex with me." She explains. "I wanted to wait until he was gone untill I told you but your ass threw a temper tantrum. So I took you here to calm you down and explain. And then when I got here I was thirsty so I ate."

"Yeah, That was pretty disturbing." I tell her and she laughs. "But I guess I shouldnt really be mad at you." She nods her head and leans in to kiss me. I kiss her back for a while before she pulls away.

"You better get home wizard." She whispers. "Here's your wand." She gets the wand out of her purse and hands it to me. "See you tomorrow." I stand up and flash myself out of there and to my house. I need to talk to Mason.

* * *

**A/N: So Mason is gay! It all makes since now doesn't it? Review!**


	4. Confessions And Horrible Sights

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you like the story so far and this chapter. I've been working very hard on it for you guys so I hope that you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I own only the plot line of this story.

* * *

As soon as I left Mitchies I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the contacts.

_We need to talk. -Alex_

I pocketed my phone and left my bedroom to go to the kitchen. My mom looks over at me and frowns. "Did you use magic to get here? Because I didnt see you come through that door." My mom asks. I dont know why she's asking because if she didnt see me come through it, how else did I get here? I just ignore her and sit on the couch taking the tv remote away from Justin.

"Oh hey look, Alex is here. Great." He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes at him and flip through the channels trying to find something to watch. I settle on 1,000 Ways To Die and laugh whenever a girl mistakens a tazer sent from her boyfriend for a vibrater. Justin flinches and he watches. Psh, Baby. "How do you watch this stuff? It is making fun of people dying!" Justin exclaims dramatically.

"These people make fun of themselves." I giggle out. Suddenly my phone vibrates in my back pocket.

_I agree. Meet me at Central Park. You know where. -Mason_

"Well, See ya suckers. I've got places to go and people to see." I tell them pocketing my phone and pulling my wand out of my boot.

"You've been home for less than five minutes and your leaving again?!" My mother yells. I shrug and raise my wand up. "No, No magic. Take a cab to where ever your going." I sigh and walk out the front door. Like I'm going to pay for a cab when I can flash there faster and for free. I hold my wand up and flash myself in a secluded part of the park before walking to the bench Mason and I always sit at. I sit down on the empty bench and within minutes Mason approches me.

"Hello Alex." He says as he sits down.

"Mason." I greet. We sit in an awkward silence for a while. Both of us looking anywhere but eachother. Suddenly Mason turns torwards me.

"Why did you cheat on me?" He asks rather calmly. "And with a vampire for goodness sakes."

"Probably for the same reason that you cheated on me." I retort rather quickly. His eyes go wide and he knows he's been caught. But like any person who gets caught, He chooses to play stupid, thinking that he can get out of it.

"What are you talking about?" He inquires. I pull out my phone looking for the picture that I had Mitchie send to me. When I find the right one I cringe, then show it to Mason. His eyes go wide and he covers his mouth looking at it. "Where did you get that?" He demands to know as he looks at it bewildered.

"It doesnt matter where I got it. All that matters is whats in it. You cheated on me before I ever cheated on you. Right?" I challenge.

"Alex. I'm so sorry. It's who I am. I like guys." Mason admits. I shoot up out of my seat and stare at him with angry eyes.

"So why did you get so butt hurt when you found out I fucked Mitchie?" I quiz. He stares at me guiltily and bows his head.

"It still hurt knowing that I wasnt good enough. Even though I dont look at you that way, I look at you as a sister. I'm still protective of you, and to know that you had sex with a vampire, scares me. Do you know how dangerous they are?" He requests to know.

"Yes, I do. About as dangerous as you are." I inform him. "And dont act like you care about me. You just used me as a cover up so that nobody knows that your gay. Asshole." I spit before storming away. I dont give him a chance to reply to him as I run out of there as quickly as I can. And, almost everybody knows that Alex Russo does not run. I stop when I'm a decent way away from Mason and the park. I bend over, putting my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I can't believe after everything he wants to lecture me over having sex with a vampire? I decided to go be somewhere byself, so I flash to a tree house that I found in the forest years ago. I climb up the latter and sit in the tree house looking out at everything. I always feel peace when I'm here.

Well, I was alone and in peace. That is until I see a girl and guy walking through here. I can only faintly see them but I dont want to blow my cover by flashing out so I stay silent. The closer they come the more familiar the girl looks. When they get even closer I recognize her as Miley. I see Miley pull this guy that I dont recognize closer to her, then she kisses him. The guy gets really into the kiss and Miley pulls back to kiss down his throat. Then her fangs get exposed and I know her intentions for this guy. Her teeth sink into the guys neck and he lets out an agonizing scream at the same time I let out a gasp. Miley quickly drains the guy of his blood and drops his body on the ground. I see her start to look around suspisously so I duck my head and hide behind the wood.

"I can hear you breathing!" Miley shouts. I wait awhile and dont hear much, then I hear foot steps coming up the latter. I mentally curse myself for not flashing myself out of here when I had the chance. I hide my face from Miley as she climbs all the way up. "Why hello there." I hear her say. I peak up from behind my arms and Miley smiles. "Enjoy the show wizard?" She asks. I shake my head and she laughs. "I can tell. Your shaking." I look down at my hand and like she said I was shaking like crazy. "Come on. It wasnt that bad." I look at her like she's crazy. Well she is a vampire.

"I just watched you completely drain a guy of blood and then drop him like he was nothing. It was that bad." I exclaim shaken up by the whole thing.

"I'm a vampire princess. That's what I do. But I can drian just a little bit and stop it's pretty impressive." She imforms me with a proud smile.

"Why didnt you do that to him?" I ask.

"He knew my name. He could of exposed us, Then Mitchie would kill me." She says seriously. "But anyway watch." Before I can respond she pulls me torwards her and sinks her teeth into me, I feel a sharp pain and I let out a little cry. She stays there for a few seconds before pulling back and wiping her mouth of my blood.

"Did you seriously just feed off of me?" I question bewildered.

"Oh dont be a baby, It was the same amount they take when you donate blood." She says like its no deal. I glare at her and she just smiles at me. "Look your fine. Theres not even a bite mark anymore. They heal really fast." I run my fingers over my neck where she just bit me and feel nothing but smooth skin.

"How?" I ask mesmerized by how fast it healed itself.

"Whenever we feed but dont kill a little bit of our venom gets in and heals the skin. It's not enough to turn you or anything so dont worry about that." She informs me. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"That's none of your buisness." I tell her. She arches her right eyebrow at me and laughs.

"I went to feed and you are here. It's kinda my buisness. You following me or something?" She asks suspisously. I sigh and explain to her that this is my alone place, the place I go when I need to think. "Oh." She muses.

"Yeah, but it's kinda ruined now because everytime I come here now I'm going to remember what just happened." I tell her frustrated that my one alone place is now ruined. She looks at me guiltily.

"Sorry about that. I didnt know you were here. I was just feeding." She says raising her hand as if surrendering.

"I need to get home. It's getting late and this has been a crazy day." I tell her standing up and taking out my wand.

"See ya later wizard." She waves as I flash myself out of the forest and at my front door. I open the door and walk in seeing my mom and dad snuggled up under the blankets watching a movie.

"Gross." I comment before walking up the stairs and in my room. As soon as I close the door a cold hand clamps over my mouth and locks the door. I bite the hand and the person turns me around, uncovering my mouth.

"Did you just bite my hand?" Mitchie laughs. I smile upon seeing her.

"Hey, I didnt know it was you!" I defend myself.

"It's just funny. The human biting the vampire for once." She laughs, I laugh along with her because, come on, it's pretty ironic.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I heard about your run in with Miley." She tells me. I stare at her confused. How did she know that? I just got home. "Vampires travel faster than magic dear." Mitchie informs me as if reading my mind. She leans in to kiss me when suddenly the window shadders and Mason jumps in, in his warewolf form. He changes back into a human and stares at Mitchie, Who's fangs are now out.

"Get away from her." Mason orders. Mitchie smirks and kisses me once again which infuriates Mason.

"Listen dog. You are the one who needs to leave before you end up dead." She threatens. Mason turns into warewolf form again and launches at Mitchie. Oh shit. Mason scratches Mitchies face and she kicks his stomach, which makes him fall to the ground. Mitchie tackles him and hits him in his rib area. Mason howls and changes back to human form. But Mitchie doesnt stop. She gives many blows to his face and Mason gets a few good ones in too. Mason is spitting blood and Mitchie looks unharmed. Finally Mitchie gets off of him and walks over to me. "I suggest you leave now." Mitchie growls.

"Never, Alex isnt safe." Mason yells. "I will not leave until she is safe and you agree to stay away from her."

"Either leave or I'll kill you. Your pick." Mitchie threatens. Mason just stays there looking content. Mitchie pounces on him again and shows him her fangs.

"MITCHIE NO!" I scream.

* * *

**A/N: Will Mitchie kill Mason? Or will she stop because of Alex? Review and tell me what your thinking!**


	5. The Real You

**A/N: You will get to see the real Mitchie in this chapter and some really cute Malex moments. Also, you will get to know some of Mitchie's group better.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.

* * *

"MITCHIE NO!" I start screaming. She doesnt seem to hear me and continues to go near his throat. "MITCHIE STOP PLEASE!" I screech. She finally looks up at me and see's the look of panic on my face, and the tears that are streaming. She gets off of Mason and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You got lucky. Get out of here." Mitchie whispers to him. Mason manages to get up and walk out of my bedroom. Mitchie tangles her hands in her hair and sits on my bed. "What is happening to me?" She whispers to herself. I shakily sit next to her on the bed, and lightly grab her hands to pull them out of her hair.

"Your gonna pull your hair out." I tell her. She slightly smiles at me and I smile back. "Are you okay?" I ask her. I should really be the one to be asked that. This girl makes me go crazy.

"I think so. It's just, It's against the rules to fall for a human unless you are a vampire that only drinks animal blood." She tells me and I look at her confused. She looks back at me and we stare in eachothers eyes for a while. I see so much emotion in them that I've never seen before. "Do you really not see whats going on?" She asks. I shake my head no. "I normally would have killed anybody I felt like without a second thought. Not stopping no matter what anyone says. Then you. You come along and I feel so weird, I dont want to hurt you. I care about you deeply. I dont understand." I see a tear slip down her face and I quickly wipe it. "See, I dont normally cry either. What are you doing to me?"

"The same thing your doing to me." I tell her honestly. "We will figure it out. What happens, happens. We won't try to stop it, we will just work through it." She nods and I smile. "Come on, You can sleep here tonight." I undo the covers and climb under them pulling Mitchie with me. We automatically cuddle up together. That night I see the soul in Mitchie. The side she won't let anyone else see. We fall asleep quickly and it is one of the most peacefull night ever.

* * *

"Alex." I hear whispered in my ear. I groan and snuggle more into the body next to me. "Alex, Come on wake up."

"Noooo. I dont wanna wake up yet." I complain. I hear her beautiful laugh and she gets up out of bed. "Baby come back! You can blame it all on me!" I start dramatically singing. She cackles out in laughter and picks me up out of bed. "No, Put me back." I pout. She pecks my lips and shakes her head.

"Get dressed. We are going out on a date." She tells me pecking my forehead. I smile at her and walk torwards my closet. I grab out a pair of shorts, A green t-shirt, A green beanie, and Green coverse to match. I dont bother to go to another room to change, It's not like she hasnt seen me naked before. "Hmm, I will never get tired of seeing that body." Mitchie whispers in my ear. I blush and turn around to look at her.

"I still havent seen yours by the way. You kept your clothes on last time." I inform her. She smirks at me and starts to take her clothes off. My eyes go wide as she stands before me completely naked. She smirks at me checking her out and I step into her, Fully nude and kiss her. My hands immediatly going down to that glorious ass. She pulls away from me and smiles.

"Get dressed." She order while picking up her clothes and slipping them on. I do the same then step into my connected bathroom to brush my hair. "You ready?" She asks me. I nod and start walking torwards the door. "What are you doing?" She asks. I point at the door as if its obvious. "Your family will see me." She says.

"I dont care. Justins dating a vampire, Why cant I?" I ask. She shrugs and grabs my hand walking out of my room and trotting down the spiral staircase.

"Oh, Alex who is this?" My mom asks. My mom plays the perfect mother card.

"I'm Mitchie." She introduces herself and shakes my mom's hand.

"I'm Teresa." My mom says smiling. "Jerry come meet Alex's friend." She yells to my dad. My dad walks in and smiles at Mitchie.

"Hi, I'm Jerry." He shakes her hand.

"Mitchie." She says smiling. I love how she is so respectful tomy parents. She may be a badass but she is very old school when it comes to this stuff. "I'm taking your daughter on a date if that's okay with you two." See, Old school, She's asking permission to take me out.

"I dont see why that would be a problem." My mom says. My family already knows of me being bi so, It wasn't a shock to them. "You seem like a good influence on Alex. Maybe you can be the one to tame her." I almost burst out in laughter. If she only knew how much Mitchie needs taming. I see Mitchie smile at me, probably thinking the same thing I am.

"We will be leaving now." I tell my family pulling Mitchies hand. She starts walking with me and once we get outside we both start laughing. "You? Tame me?" I laugh. We laugh and laugh until suddenly she freezes.

"Juliet." Mitchie says nodding at her. I look between my brothers blonde girlfriend and Mitchie and see the tension.

"Michelle." Juliet says back. Ouch, Her full name. "It's nice to see you Alex." She says. I smile and hug her before stepping back.

"Well, I got a date to go on so I'll see you later." I tell her. She smiles then looks at mine and Mitchies connected hands. She walks on and I look at Mitchie. "What was that about?" I ask.

"Ancient history. Come on lets go." She says dragging me along. I drop it for now. But I will get my answer.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I ask. We left Manhattan a few minute's ago and are now crossing the Brooklyn bridge. She just shakes her head and keeps driving. I smile at her and bob my head to the music playing.

"Ooh, I love this song." She turns up the music and I recognize the song as Mercy On Me by Christina Aguliera. Suddenly she starts busting out the lyrics and I am taken by surpirse. Her voice is beautiful. I smile while watching her get lost in the song. She hits all the notes perfectly without a strain and when the song goes off I start clapping.

"Mitchie, Your voice is beautiful. How long have you been singing?" I ask her amazed by her talent.

"I've been singing since I was 4. I started playing piano when I was 7, and guitar when I was 8. I wrote my first song at 12." She informed me.

"Wow, all that?" I ask. She nods her head. "I sing a little bit and write but thats all." I tell her.

"I would love to hear sometime." She says and I nod. "Look." She nods. I look out the window and my face lights up.

"Coney Island!" I exclaim excitedly. "I havent been here since I was a kid." I tell her.

"I love it here." She tells me. She parks the car and we both get out heading to the entrance with our hands linked together. She pays for everything and we immediatly go to the farris wheel.

"I love this." I tell her. "Just me and you. Your so sweet. Why don't you ever act like this around other people?" I ask her.

"Same reason why you want to keep up your Rebel Russo reputation. You don't show anyone this side of you." She points out. And she's right. It makes since.

"Well, I'm glad that I get to see this side of you." I tell her. "So tell me about your friends."

"Well, There's Miley. She is very outgoing and doesnt really care what anyone thinks of her, but she's got a really good heart. She can be really sweet when she wants to. Caitlyn is a dj and a dancer. Music is her life. She is very witty and can make anyone laugh. She's a really trustworthy friend. Tess is very controlling. She has to be in control or she flips out. She is very self consious but doesnt show it around anyone. She acts like a bitch half the time so that people dont know how insecure she is. And lastly there's Dana. Dana is really sweet and probably the most normal of all of us. You can trust her with anything and she is always there when you need her." She tells me. "What about your friends and family?"

"Well, My mom is mortal. She freaks out about us using magic alot and likes to act alot younger than she really is. She is overly confident but all in all she's a good mother. My dad is very ocd and paranoid about us using magic all willy nilly. He is very cheap and loves food. I'm daddy's little girl, so I can get away with alot. I love him. Then there's Max, My younger brother. He's not the brightest bulb in the lamp shop. But he is hilarious and has the Russo charm. Which he got from me. Max is who I'm closest to in my family. Justin is my older brother. He's Juliets girlfriend. Justin is a nerd and a stickler for the rules. If any rule is broken he freaks out. He is very smart and takes school very seriously. So, That's my family." I tell her.

"What about your friends?" She asks.

"Well, I only really have two close friends. Stevie and Harper. Stevie is a wizard and a rebel like me and is the perfect person to go to if you want to smoke. The girl always has drugs. Stevie has a good heart but is a total sex addict. She is very witty and sarcastic but she's not annoying or bitchy. Harper is interesting. She's mortal. She found out about magic a few years ago. She took it pretty well. She always wears weird outfits that she makes out of random things. She is kinda shy and very awkward and is also very smart. She is trustworthy and sweet and give good advice." I inform Mitchie.

"Harper sounds interesting." Mitchie laughs. I nod and the Ferris wheel stops. Mitchie gets out first and grabs my hand to help me out.

* * *

The rest of our time at the park we rode tons of rides and played many games. She even won me a cute little teddy bear. I learned a lot about Mitchie and she isn't what I thought she was. We are now in the car and on our way to a restraunt. We stop at McDonalds and I look at her and laugh. "Don't laugh at me. I like Mickey D's."

"You eat regular food too?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, Just for the taste though. It doesnt give us any strength or health at all." She informs me. I nod my head and we walk into Mcdonlads both getting chicken nuggets. We sit in a booth and start to eat my food. "Are you having fun?" She asks.

"More fun than I thought I would have." I tell her honestly. She smiles at me and I swear it's the brightest smile I've ever seen.

"So tell me about your wizard stuff." She requests.

"Well, We have our wizard competition coming up soon. When Max turns 18 it will happen. Most likely Justin will win. He already finished his wizard studies. I'm still working on mine. I dont take it too seriously. So I know that I will loose my powers soon. It's gonna suck." I inform her.

"Why dont you work harder so that you can keep them?" She digs.

"You obviously dont know me. I dont work at anything. I'm am the laziest person you'll ever know. Unless it comes to sex. I'm pretty enthusiastic about that." I tell her with a wink. She laughs at me and bites into a chicken nugget.

"You are something else." She tells me.

"But you wouldn't like me if I were any different." I tease and she nods her head agreeing.

* * *

"Want to go to Central Park?" Mitchie asks.

"Sure." I tell her. She smiles and starts driving. Once we get there she parks and pops the trunk of her car up.

"I want to show you something." She tells me. I get out of the car and when I do I see her getting a guitar case out of her car. "I want to show you a song a wrote a while ago." She sits down in the grass and gets the guitar out of the case. She plucks a few strings trying to make sure it's tuned before she starts to sing.

See you calling again; I dont wanna pick up, no Ive been laying in bed, probably thinking too much, oh oh Sorry Im not sorry for the times, I dont reply You know the reason why Maybe you shouldnt come back Maybe you shouldnt come back to me Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so mad, baby Stop right now, youll only let me down, oh oh Maybe you shouldnt come back Maybe you shouldnt come back to me Trying not to forget, should be easier than this, oh oh All the birthdays youve missed I was only a kid, oh oh Sorry Im not sorry for the times I dont reply You know the reason why Maybe you shouldnt come back Maybe you shouldnt come back to me Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so mad, baby Stop right now, you only let me down, oh oh Maybe you shouldnt come back Maybe you shouldnt come back to me To me Sorry, Im not sorry for the times Maybe you shouldnt come back Maybe you shouldnt come back, to me Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so mad, baby Stop right now, youll only let me down, oh oh Maybe you shouldnt come back Maybe you shouldnt come back to me

She finishes the song and looks up at me nervously. I smile at her and tackle her in a hug. "It was beautiful. So, so beautiful." I compliment her. "What's it about?" I ask.

"My father." She informs me sadly. "We didnt have the best relationship when I was little and still human. He found out I liked girls in the 1920's when I was 13. He abused me after that."

"What? Why?" I exclaimed.

"Things were different back then. The world wasnt accepting of that. You had to keep it to yourself back then. So he tried to beat me straight." She tells me.

"That is horrible." I tell her hugging her.

"We never made amends." She tells me sadly. "From what I heard he died from yellow fever."

"I'm sorry Mitch." I apoligize. I know I shouldnt feel bad about it but I do. She just smiles at me and lays her guitar down. She grabs my face and pulls me into a sweet kiss. I smile into it and she lightly pushes me down to where I'm laying down and she's hovering over me. Pulls back and stares into my eyes.

"Your amazing Alex Russo." She says before kissing me again. I wrap my arms around her neck kissing her deeper. She breaks the kiss and rolls off of me. We both lay on our backs and look up at the sky. We start pointing out clouds and what they look like and laugh at each other when we see something out of the blue. I dont remember ever being this happy with Mason. We just kept laughing and smiling. I think I'm falling for a vampire.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! What do you think of Mitchie's real side? Review please! I worked on this for 3 hours. It was hard to get out. This is the longest chapter yet!**


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't posted again but I have a good reason. I was in the ER Monday and was recovering from that on Tuesday. Then Thursday was my birthday and I have a concert to go to tomorrow (Saturday). I will try to write and post more when I get back and everything isn't as busy! Thank you guys for all of your reviews and support of my new story. I am trying so hard to improve my writing skills for you all. I am even taking a Creative Writing class this year to try and improve. Thank you all so much! I love my readers!


	7. The Truth About Mitchie

**A/N: Sorry it's short and sucks. I'm having bad writers block and I rushed this trying to get a chapter out for you guys.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.

* * *

After our date Mitchie dropped me off at my house and I gave her a goodnight kiss. I walk up the spiral staircase that goes from the Subshop to the living room. I walk into the living room to see my brother sitting on the couch bent over with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. I see Juliet sitting beside him rubbing his back before she sees me and stands up, walking torwards me.

"Thank God, Your back. Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" Juliet starts to ask. She starts touching all over my face observing me. I pull away from her and give her a werid look.

"I'm fine. God, Why are you being all weird?" I ask Juliet.

"Alex, Do you know how dangerous Mitchie is?" Justin inquires. I look at him in disbeilef, I mean he's dating a vampire too.

"Yes, Just as dangerous as Juliet is." I exclaim.

"No, Alex. Do you know her past?" He asks. I shake my head, She's never told me about her past.

"Mitchie killed over half of the wizard counsell over 100 years ago. She wanted to take them down, She wanted to get to crumbs so that she could kill him." Juliet informs me.

"What? Why would she do that?" I exclaim confused.

"She was in love with a wizard. The wizard counsell wouldnt allow them to be together. Mitchie didnt like that so she killed them. She figured if there was no counsell then she sould be with whoever she wanted. Noone could stop her from being with Annabelle. Annabelle was behind her one hundred percent and was helping Mitchie kill them. Eventually Annabelle was caught and killed infront of the remaining wizard counsell. After that Mitchie went off the radar. No one has been able to find her." Juliet finishes explaining.

"How do you know her?" I question.

"Me and Mitchie dated for a while. She went by Michelle back then. She cheated on me with Annabelle after we were together for two years. I was utterly destroyed for years. Then I met Justin." She says kissing my brothers cheek.

"Okay, Ew." I shudder. "I'm gonna go to my room." I tell them.

"Be careful around Mitchie." Justin yells. I trudge up the steps and to my room falling onto my bed and groaning. So Mitchie is wanted by the wizard counsell. Great. This really should of been a hit it and quit it situation. I need to stay away from her.

* * *

I pull into the schools parking lot with a sigh. Avoiding Mitchie wasnt going to be easy. I get out of my car and walk into the building, almost instantly I see Mason. He looks at me sadly and I ignore him and walk to my locker. I sigh in relief when I see Stevie standing at my locker. I fist bump her and then I pull her into a hug.

"Hey, What's going on?" She asks pulling out of the hug.

"I need your help." I tell her. "I need to have Mitchie catch me screwing someone else but it cant be a mortal." I trail off hoping she gets what I'm asking.

"Alex, Your like a sister to me. That's gross." She exclaims.

"I know. I wont like it either but I need to get Mitchie to stay away from me. I'll explain why later but I have a plan if you will do this for me." I say in a pleading tone.

"I'm going to need to be really high to do this." She mutters.

* * *

-Mitchie's POV-

Where's Alex? I havent seen that girl all damn day. I know she's here, I saw her car. I roam around looking for the girl I have fallen for. I groan very annoyed to see that I have been all over the school and still havent seen her. "Miley, Have you seen Alex?" I ask the blonde when I see her.

"No, I havent babe. Sorry." She frowns at me. I let out a groan and continue looking for her. After looking all over the school once again I see her little brother talking to one of his friends.

"Max, Have you seen your sister?" I ask him. He turns around and looks at me.

"Yeah." He answers before turning back around and continuing to talk to the other kid. I sigh in frustration and tap his shoulder. He turns towards me again. "What?"

"Where is your sister?" I ask in frustration.

"Oh, On the roof." He tells me. I dont bother saying anything else to him and I just strut through the halls and to the door that leads up to the roof. I yank it open and walk up the stairs. About halfway up I hear a moan. I continue up the steps and when I am fully on the roof I turn to see Alex pressed against the wall in nothing but her panties with that Stevie chick standing in front of her with her hand shoved down the front of Alex's underwear and sucking at her neck. Alex's head is thrown back with her eyes closed. Moans are repeatedly coming out of her mouth and I feel my eyes starting to water.

"Alex." I gasp. Her and Stevie jump apart and Alex tries to cover her self with her hands. Alex lets her head drop shamefully when she see's me. "Really Alex?" I ask. "Really?"

"I'm sorry Mitchie, I didnt want you to find out this way." She tells me. I ignore her and turn my sights to the short haired latina wizard that was standing there, looking like she didnt know what to do. I walk up to her and push her to the ground.

"Do you make a habbit of fucking peoples girlfriends?" I yell at her.

"She's not your girlfriend." Stevie shouts. I kick her in the leg and she lets out a cry of pain. I probably broke her leg.

"Mitchie stop!" I feel Alex's arms around my waist trying to pull me away. I turn around and glare at her.

"Your mine Alex." I yell at her. "Mine and no one else's. You belong to me."

"I'm not your peice of fucking property!" She yells back.

"Your mine." I whisper to her.

"Your pathetic Mitchie. Look at you, You were nothing but a good fuck to me and now I dont want you anymore. Understand?" Alex screams. I shake my head at her before picking her up bridal style and running and jumping off of the school roof. Not even bothering to get Alex's clothes I keep running. In a split second we are at my house and I bring Alex into my bed room and throw her on my bed.

"I'm going to show you. Your mine." I tell her. I start kissing her neck and down her body, With her fighting me and trying to push me off but she isnt strong enough. She lays there and yells at me to stop for a long time before one of those stops turns into a pleasure filled moan. The moans continue for a long time as I bring her to six or seven orgasims before she passes out. I stare at her before kissing her lips. "Your mine Alex." I whisper before leaning down and sinking my teeth into her neck.

* * *

-Stevie's POV-

I lay on the ground in so much pain before pulling my phone out and dialing Justin's number. "Hello?" He answers.

"Justin, I need your help. I'm on the roof, I cant move and your sisters in danger." I tell him. He hangs up and in just a minute or two I see him come up the steps. He rushes over to me and takes in my apperince.

"What happened?" He asks. I explain what happened with Alex and Mitchie and he looks over seeing Alex's clothes still laying in a pile. "We need to get your leg looked at and find her." He says.

"Lets find her first." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"Your leg looks really bad. Come on." He says helping me up then flashing us infront of the hospital. After a while we came back out. My leg is broken in three places and I'm going to be in a cast and on crutches for months.

"Let's go try to find Alex." I tell Justin.

"We will find her." Justin states.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm having writers block. Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Mitchie's Confession

_A/N: I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to update._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

-Alex's POV-

My head hurts so bad. What happened? I groan as I open my eyes and looking around realizing where I am immediatly. I cover my eyes with my hands and try to remember why I'm here. Oh yeah, My brilliant plan to break Mitchies heart backfired and she brought me back here and practically raped me until I passed out. I lick my lips to try to wet them when I feel something sharp in my mouth. I jump out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I open my mouth to inspect my self in the mirror and my eyes go wide as I see sharp fangs protruding out of my gums and my eyes are blood red. Fuck, The bitch turned me. I run my hands down my face and grip my throat tightly. Ouch that burns. Where's Mitchie?

"Mitchie!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I get aggrivated when I dont get an answer. "Michelle Torres!" I screech out.

"What?" Is the calm reply I hear from the other room. I grab my clothes and put them on in record speed then walk into the living room where I see the black haired vampire laying on the couch watching the ID channel.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" I inquire putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, That's pretty obvious now isn't it?" She says arrogantly.

"I'm not in the mood for games Mitchie. Why did you do this?" I ask her. She sits up on the couch and pats the seat next to her. I plop down on the sofa and bury my hands in my hair. She turns my head so that I am looking straight at her.

"I did this because I want to be with you. We couldnt be together if you werent a vampire. It's against the rules. And Alex, I love you." She tells me.

"Dont you think you should of asked me my opinion first?" I yell at her. "Didnt you get the message when I was fucking Stevie that I didnt want to be with you?"

"I know you planned that. I ran into Juliet when you were asleep and she told me that she warned you about me." She informs me.

"You killed the wizard counsel! And got a innocent wizard killed because of it! Your a monster!" I yell. I see a fury burn in her eyes and she leans in close to me.

"Do you think I wanted that to happen? I was in love with her. I just wanted to be with her, and the stupid counsel wouldnt let me. That's why I did this to you. I didnt want the same thing to happen to us. I was afriad to loose you. This is the only way that we can be together Alex. I did this for us. And I'm sorry that I didnt ask you but I knew what you thought of me at that moment. I'm sorry. I love you so much." Mitchie finishes her rant. I lean in and kiss her softly.

"It's okay. Being a vampire sounds kinda cool. Plus I wont have to worry about death." I tell her and she laughs.

"Be with me forever?" Mitchie offers smiling.

"Of course." I laugh.

-Justins POV-

"Okay, There is a spell that will locate anyone in the world. I just have to find it so that we can find Alex before it's too late." I tell Stevie. We both dive into the spell books and quickly start searching. I am desprate to find Alex. I know we dont always get along but she's my sister and I love her and if she's in danger that means it's up to me to save her.

"I think I've found it!" Stevie yells. I run over to her spell book and smile as I see that It's the exact spell I was looking for.

"Great!" I say excitedly before saying the spell and getting the location. "Why would she be in the middle of the forest?" I ask myself.

-Alex's POV-

"Okay, Just lunge torwards it and tackle it to the ground. Your alot stronger than it so you will have no problem. It's just a deer. You can still choose people ya know. It makes you stronger." Mitchie tells me.

"Animals." I tell her before lunging towards the deer and sinking my teeth into it, Sucking down all the blood I can get.

"Alex!" I hear a shout from behind me. I turn around and see Justin and Stevie standing there shocked.

"Umm, Hey guys!" I greet.

"What did you do to her?" Justin yells at Mitchie.

"Justin. Its okay." I tell him.

"What do you mean it's okay? You have blood rushing down your chin from sucking an animals blood. How is that okay?" He asks.

"Mitchie justs wants to be with me Justin. Her intentions were good even though she went about it the wrong way." I tell him. He steps closer to me and I am so glad that I just fed because I can smell the blood running through his veins and it smells so good.

"Alex. You cant be okay with this." He says softly.

"I can't change it Justin. And I love Mitchie." I tell him. "I'm still the same Alex okay? I'm not hunting people, Just animals. It's okay."

"I dont know if I can accept this relationship Alex. But as long as you keep her away from me. I'm okay." Justin says. I smile at him and nod. I walk around to look at Stevie.

"You okay Steves?" I ask.

"Yeah. Your girlfriend just broke my leg." She says. Mitchie puts her hands up in defeat.

"I didnt know that was staged at the time. I love Alex. I was being protective." Mitchie tells her.

"It's okay." Stevie says. "I'm glad she cares about you so much." Stevie tells me. I smile and wrap her up in a hug.

"I guess your okay then." Justin says.

"Yep. I'm fine." I smile at him.

* * *

_A/N: I know it's short. But I tried. I have extreme writers block right now. Love you guys!_


End file.
